


Clean Break

by InChemistryWeTrust



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, HaruMichi, accident happens, classic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChemistryWeTrust/pseuds/InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clean break. It's a clean break. Ami, the genius doctor has confirmed it herself that this is a clean break and not need to worry at all... I will tell her just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Break

**.**

_Clean break. It's a clean break. Ami, the genius has confirmed it herself that this is a clean break and not need to worry at all... I will tell her just that._

Haruka repeated the line over and over inside her head. Her mind unwilling to work properly because of something they had given her to lessen the pain.

The blond looked down. She wore a sling for her left arm. It wasn't bad since her dominant hand still functioned properly. She would tell Michiru that too.

She glanced at the time... It was almost six.

Haruka sighed. Michiru's concert had started 50 minutes ago and she had missed that. It was a shame since the aqua haired woman had talked about her big concert today and how she would wear a beautiful gown in her performance. Michiru had prepared a VIP seat for her, always the best for her.

Haruka tried to figure out how to apologize because of this.

The blond moved nervously on hospital bed. The doctor had told her to lie still but she couldn't just do that.

"You make me look really bad..." Haruka spoke to her sling. "You won't help my appearance to convince her that I am okay, you know." She continued.

"Haruka, are you talking with your own arm?"

Haruka almost jumped out from her bed. Ami was standing on the door way, quietly watching Haruka's interaction with no one.

"Don't creep me out!" Haruka complained, hiding her embarrassment.

"Do you have a concussion I don't know about? Let me see your eyes." The blue haired doctor then did one more thorough examination with her flash light. "Your eyes slightly glazed but your reaction is good... well, I think your brain is okay."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't claim you are crazy, I said about the possibility of concussion leading of strange behavior because of a trauma!"

"Whatever, Ami. I'm not crazy. Give me a discharge paper, I have to go somewhere." Haruka hoped she still had a chance to see Michiru's performance.

"I can't do that. I want to keep you one night for head injury precaution. There is a little bump on the back of your head." Ami put back her flash light back in her coat's pocket.

"Little bump. Unless my head gonna explode in a minute, I need you to get me out of here." Haruka stubbornly replied.

Ami sighed, "You know, for someone who is so careless in riding her motorcycle and have a broken arm also a bump on her head as the result, you are pretty hard headed." Ami sarcastically said.

"I'm not. There was a cat jumping on my path!"

"Oh my God, is the cat okay?" Now Ami looked real concern.

Haruka was offended, "Hello...? I am the best racer, do you think I couldn't dodge a kitten?"

Ami smiled, satisfied with Haruka's answer.

"I can give you the discharge paper, but you cannot sign it yourself. It has to be your kin or immediate contact since you have a head injury and cannot be trusted with the official paper." Ami winked. There was no such rule but Haruka wouldn't know it.

Ami's pager beeped. "Ah, I think you can get a signature now."

Haruka frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Your immediate contact is here and she is threatening a nurse in reception desk. The nurses there are rather pretty strict regarding patient's information. I have to go there." Ami explained. She quickly made her way out before Haruka could ask her anything.

Her immediate contact... "Damnit!"

It was Michiru.

Haruka got up from the bed. Since now trying to reason with the violinist was impossible option, she had to find a place to hide. Fast.

"Tenoh Haruka..." A sweet melodic voice called her name.

The blond racer shivered upon the voice. She felt the room temperature dropped suddenly.

In the room, Kaioh Michiru was standing few steps near her with her arms crossed. The violinist didn't lie about her pretty dress for the performance, because the aquamarine gown she was wearing, had done very good job tonight.

When Haruka met Michiru's eyes though, she remembered what a situation she was currently in.

"Michi –" _It was a clean break, clean break and no hurt_. _Tell her, idiot._

Not a damn word she could utter. Since Michiru was crying.

Haruka had expected reactions outburst like shouting, yelling, or even one or two slaps because of this accident. It wasn't impossible that the violinist would confiscate her motorcyle after this.

But Haruka had not expected Michiru would've cried.

_Say something, idiot..._ Haruka cursed herself for only standing like an idiot while Michiru was crying.

"You didn't come..." Michiru said between her sobs. "You didn't come and I thought you had ditched me for one of your stupid race something..."

Snowball chance in hell Haruka would do that. And her race isn't stupid.

"It... it was a cat..." Haruka replied. She could've said anything better than the troublesome cat.

Michiru smiled a broken smile, "You know, when Ami called me, I automatically imagined the worst... looking at you now like this, still doesn't help..."

"I'm okay..."

"What if it wasn't a cat? What if it was a car or bigger vehicles-?"

"Michi..."

"I told you to not ride that dangerous thing! At least you can ride a car with some roofs on it!"

"Michi..."

"I did my performance thinking the reason why you didn't come... I thought you were an ass."

Haruka chuckled, "I am, Michiru... I am an ass."

Michiru found Haruka's eyes. She stared at it for a while, noting how beautiful Haruka's eyes and very much alive.

"Yes... you are an ass..." Michiru repeated, confirming her statement. "Still, you are my precious ass..." Michiru touched Haruka's uninjured arm. It was her first contact tonight.

"I am Kaioh Michiru's ass... what an honor. I'd be a very lovely ass then." Haruka retorted, wanted to cheer up the atmosphere more.

"If you are this creative to make a joke, then your head seems okay." Michiru could feel the slight bump hidden beneath Haruka's sandy blond hairs.

"Ami confirmed that I'm not crazy."

Michiru's expression softened, her hand now traced a bruise on Haruka's cheek. The helmet didn't serve really well protecting Haruka's face.

"The visor broke," Haruka reasoned as if she could read Michiru's uneasiness.

Then the aqua haired violinist eyed on the Haruka's sling.

"-Hurt...?" Beneath the sling, it was a heavy cast so Michiru couldn't figure how bad it was.

Haruka took a deep breath, finally she had a chance to say it, "It was a clean break and not need to worry at all."

Haruka could feel how Michiru's other hand gripped on her tighter. "I want to hug you." Michiru said quietly.

"You will wrinkle your pretty dress..." Haruka warned. "How about a kiss instead?" The blond racer suggested.

Michiru didn't care. She gave Haruka both.

Few minutes later, Ami entered the room, bringing a discharge paper for Haruka. She didn't surprise to find both women had fallen asleep on the bed holding each others hand.

* * *


End file.
